


candy canes

by frolicsomenatures



Series: old as heck [2]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolicsomenatures/pseuds/frolicsomenatures
Summary: daisuke thinks peppermint is gross;  satoshi proves him wrong





	

“how can you eat those?”

satoshi looked up from the book he was reading, removing the candy cane from between his lips to speak. “because they’re good?”

daisuke made a face at him, his nose scrunched up, mouth turned into a frown.

satoshi licked a stripe along his candy cane. “what do you have against candy canes, niwa?”

“peppermint is disgusting.”

he rolled his eyes and marked his place in his book. he stood, candy cane sticking out of his mouth, and walked into the kitchen, motioning for daisuke to follow him.

daisuke sighed but decided to humor him.

when he reached the kitchen, he found satoshi filling two mugs with hot chocolate. he passed one to daisuke, along with a candy cane.

“satoshi, i don’t wa-”

satoshi pressed his finger to daisuke’s lips and stared at him blankly.

the expression probably would have looked more serious, had the candy cane not been hanging out of his mouth.

satoshi took the peppermint candy from his mouth and began stirring his hot chocolate with it, allowing it to dissolve. he glanced from his mug to daisuke. “do it.”

“i don’t _like_ c-”

“niwa.”

they stared at each other in silence for a moment before daisuke unwrapped his candy cane and did as satoshi had done.

when about half of the candy cane had dissolved into his drink, satoshi took it from daisuke’s mug and watched him.

daisuke looked down at his mug, then back to him.

“go ahead.”

nodding slowly, daisuke sipped at the hot chocolate. his eyes widened a bit. he took another sip.

“good?”

satoshi smirked slightly when he noticed the pink tinge to daisuke’s cheeks.

“maybe candy canes aren’t _so_ bad…”


End file.
